2nt chance
by Cdk1
Summary: This takes place in the 5th book on page 649 after James says, "Who wants to see me take off Snivellvs pants?" Need I say more ?


( This takes place in the 5th book on page 649 after James says " who wants to see me take Snivellvs pants ?" And it know a lot of people would like to see….'That' to happen to Snape. Sorry ; that's not how its going to work in my fic, Also I know that it wouldn't be his worst memory if he pants didn't get pulled down -Cough.- So I know is Did happen or its my Opinion -Shrugs- oh well anyway on with the Fic ! )

After James little remark , some of the girls by the lake Laughed and others screeched and others yelled things about how that was not necessary. A few of the girls walked over to James and his friends. " Hey, James." James and his friends turned there heads to the three girls who walked over to them. A couple of Lilly's old friends and one girl that almost never talked. Well she sure was talking now.

Sirius elbowed James " Hey, That's, That Nisa Melson girl. Never seen her talk before. Herd her scream once when I lit her homework on fire onetime. I didn't mean to of course. " he lowered his voice to about a whisper so that only James would hear. " strange girl this one. She didn't even tell on me."

" We." Nisa said very clearly. " Us three." she pointed to her to friends then to her self. " Want to dual you three." Nisa pointed to James to Sirius right over Wormtail and strait to Lupin. ' That is if your not scared of a couple of girls." she said smiling slightly. " Not scared of girls are you?" She knew the more she edged him on the better.

" Sorry Nelisha I'm a bit busy at the moment." James said looking to back to Snivellvs with an evil smile across his face. " If you want to wait till I'm done. Then I'll be more then happy. Witch means im not scared of girl's." James said, Sirius elbowed James again and Nisa was glaring at him. " Sorry, I meant Nisa." James lied.

The Ravenclaw girl went quite for a moment. She was pale, she had long black hair that were in Braids. One on each side, in the back. Her bangs were a little lower then her chin. Blowing slightly in the breezes. For being a Ravenclaw she could have surly been mistaken for a Slytherin girl right now. She wasn't to happy at the moment.

" No, lets just do it now." Nisa said pulling out her wand. No one not even James expected this. " Incendio! " she yelled her wand aimed for James, his robes caught on fire. James let Snape fall to the ground and turned to Nisa using a counter spell to put out the fire, at the time Lupin got up and pulled out his wand, Sirius already had his out and pointed at Nisa and her friends.

Snape meanwhile grabbed his wand and scrambled to his feet. " I'm done now." Nisa said sweetly slipping her wand back into her robes. " Besides, guys shouldn't curse girls." Nisa and her friends laughed. All three of them walked over to Snape. Grabbed him by his robes and dragged him away. All of the girls giggling as they walked.

" She owe's me some new robes !" James yelled, then looking over to his friends. " Who does she think she is ?!" Sirius just shrugged putting his wand away before a teacher come out. Lupin Slipped his wand into his robes and started laughing. " What's so funny Moony ?" James asked lifting an eyebrow.

" She just tricked you." Lupin said simply. " Also the first time I've ever herd her talk besides when she's using spells in class." Sirius looked confused, and wanted an explication. Lupin sighed, " She just came over, asked for a dual. Got James to let Snivellvs go. Then backed out from the Dual she asked for, and took Snivellvs with her. Didn't you notice ?" Lupin asked looking over to Sirius.

" Of course I noticed!" Sirius yelled then he trailed off a bit, " I bet that girls a genius ! Wonder what goes on in her head. She might be plotting to get me for lighting her homework on fire." His eyes grew big" Or worse !"

" Don't bother to think about what's going on in girls minds. Its bad luck I tell you!" James said jokingly " But it could be good to get a date with Evens…" he smiled.

" What nerve those boys have!" One of Nisa's friends yelled " how could they even think of doing such things. Evil pure Evil I tell you! Boys are trash! I swear it on my life." she went on. Snape was sitting on the ground knees pulled up to his chest arms crossed over his knees. He didn't look to happy.

" I know what you mean." started the other girl." There's no more descent guys anymore." she sighed, Snape rolled his eyes as the girl kept blabbing. "You know, I thought all the bad boys were in Slytherin! I was wrong. If these boy's ever get a 2nt chance to be nice they should take it.. Evil boys…" she muttered.

" Every one makes mistakes, everyone gets a 2nt chance.." Nisa said quickly before her friend could go on. "Most Everyone." She added looking down at Snape. You okay now ?" she asked, Snape sighed looked away from her and didn't answer. " Right then. I didn't do it for you." she splat out. " I did it for wizarding kind." she said proudly, even thought she had no idea what so ever, what she was saying.

" I told you he wasn't worth saving." said one of the girls, while the other girl shuck her head. " Tisk, tisk, tisk." Both the girls walked away still rambling about how boys suck and how there were no good ones left. Nisa was left standing only a few away from Snape who seemed to be trying to ignore her is much as possible, It went quite.

" I could have handled it myself." Snape said, in a mad voice. Nisa took in a deep breath. " I could have. You and Lilly had to but in. I didn't ask for your help and I didn't ask for hers." he hissed, turning to look at Nisa.

Nisa put her hands on her hips took a few steps towards Snape. She then landed down to him. Where she was only about a foot and a half away from his face. Snape who looked extremely embarrassed. " I know." A smile carpeted over Nisa's face. " I just, I like you. I have chosen you to be my next project."

Snape looked at her confused as ever. He moved back a bit from her. /She's to close./ he told himself as he did. " Chosen me ?" Nisa nodded, " Chosen me, for a project ?" Snape asked and Nisa nodded again. " What kind of Project ? "

" Brilliant ! ! " Nina Yelled as load as could. Snape jumped back scared out of his wits. " Sorry." Nisa went back to standing. " Every yeah, I take a poor sole, Sorry again. Help them, give them a 2nt chance at life, liven fun, happy and fair" she smiled again. " They've all been girls so far, so it should be fun. Don't you think?!"

Snape gulped, " You…" Snape nodded, " But liven fun isent really my thing…" he pointed out. Nisa grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

" That's Alright we can make it!" Nisa let go of his hand. " Anyway, My names Nisa Melson. What's yours ? Only know the name people call you by and I don't think you want me calling you that."

" Severus Snape."

" Alright Severus, don't mind hanging out with a Ravenclaw do you ?"Nisa asked, Snape just shuck his head. " Good then, meat me tomorrow at…."

( Hmm.. I already know I want to write more. Though this wont be as long as my other story's or so I don't think it will be. Anyway a few little review's would be nice.)


End file.
